1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle entry and anti-theft systems generally and, more particularly, to a method and system for passive entry and passive anti-theft.
2. Background Art
Many conventional passive anti-theft systems (PATS) that implement engine immobilizer technology also implement vehicle ignition keys that contain a code (or password) in a memory internal to the key that enables the engine to start when matched to the password that is stored in a memory in the vehicle immobilizer system controller. Similar password matching technology is implemented for many conventional vehicle passive entry systems and lock box systems.
One form of vehicle theft fraud involving vehicles that are equipped with engine immobilizer systems such as PATS occurs when a vehicle owner (or lessee) obtains at least one additional key and programs the new key or keys with the password (as well as mechanically cutting the new key to match the vehicle ignition switch lock). The vehicle owner furnishes a thief with a key that has the vehicle password and the thief takes the vehicle. The owner fraudulently reports the vehicle as stolen and presents the insurance company with the original number of password programmed keys as evidence that the vehicle was stolen.
A similar scenario can be perpetrated by a passive entry equipped vehicle owner (or lessee) who has arranged for the vehicle or personal property inside of the vehicle to be stolen from the vehicle by making at least one additional passive entry device for the thief to employ in the arranged theft. Similarly, unscrupulous people who have access to real estate with lock box access can arrange for theft of personal property from the real estate by making at least one additional lock box key.
Conventional approaches at attempting to reduce and/or prevent vehicle theft insurance fraud have included limiting the total number of keys that can be programmed to a particular vehicle and/or storing the total number of keys that are programmed for the vehicle in restricted access memories in the keys and in the vehicle immobilizer system as the new keys are programmed. However, in one example of conventional approaches, access to the memories that store the total number of keys that are programmed to the vehicle is limited by a restricted (or secret) memory access authorization code or password that is only available to the manufacturer of the vehicle and/or an authorized agent such as a dealer or locksmith. The restricted memory access authorization password or code information is typically closely guarded and generally not available to insurance and/or police investigators. Furthermore, readout of the total number of keys that are programmed to the vehicle can require costly special diagnostic tools.
In the example of a conventional system that provides full, unrestricted read/write access to the key and/or vehicle memory that contains the total number of programmed keys, the owner has a method for altering the stored number of keys that are programmed to the vehicle. Thus, the owner can hide the fact that an additional key or keys have been made for theft purposes. Therefore, conventional anti-theft systems do not provide an insurance company a convenient, simple, effective, low cost system and method of determining the actual total number of keys that have been programmed to an alleged stolen vehicle.
Thus, there exists a need for a simple, low cost and easy to implement system and/or method for determining the number of keys that have been programmed to a vehicle anti-theft and/or passive entry system. Such an improvement would thereby enable insurance companies to easily and rapidly determine how many programmed vehicle keys should be presented when a vehicle is reported as stolen. The insurance company may provide an insurance rate reduction to owners of vehicles equipped with the system and method for quickly and easily determining the number of keys that have been programmed to the vehicles. To prevent modification of the number of programmed keys by an owner attempting to defraud the insurance company, such a system should be implemented as a read only solution to the insurance investigator.
The present invention may also be advantageously implemented in other password coded lock applications such as passive entry systems where vehicle access is enabled and/or disabled via password coded devices (i.e., xe2x80x9ckey cardsxe2x80x9d), real estate lock boxes, etc.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved access device system and an improved method of determining a total number of access devices that are programmed to a controller where an access device includes a partially restricted memory configured to store the total number of access devices that are programmed and provide unrestricted read access to the total number, thereby enhancing insurance company detection of fraudulent vehicle theft.
According to the present invention, a system for determining a total number of access devices associated with a target is provided comprising a controller configured to control operation of the target and an access device comprising a partially restricted memory configured to store the total number of the access devices associated with the target and to provide unrestricted read access to the total number, and a restricted memory configured to store a password, wherein a read operation of the restricted memory is restricted by an authorization code.
Also according to the present invention, a method for determining a total number of programmed access devices is provided comprising storing a password in a restricted memory on the access device, wherein a read operation is restricted by an authorization code and storing the total number of programmed access devices in an unrestricted read access memory on the programmed access device.
Still further according to the present invention, an access device for use in a system for determining a total number of access devices that are associated with a controller is provided comprising a partially restricted memory configured to store the total number of access devices that are associated with the controller and to provide unrestricted read access to the total number and a restricted memory configured to store a password.
The above features, and other features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed descriptions thereof when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.